In Front of the Giant Squid
by Readingismylife0731
Summary: When Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts for his eighth year, he is not in the least bit welcome, and of course he is saved by none other than precious Harry Potter himself. A quick fluff piece for any Drarry shipper to enjoy!


He really was getting sick of this. It was one thing to cast a cruel glare in his direction, but to seek him out and do it? That was a new low. Draco could barely walk through the halls anymore without someone stopping him to throw insults in his face. He had now been late to Transfiguration three times this week and if he was late on more time, he new McGonagall would take no displeasure in punishing him.

Ever since coming back to Hogwarts to finish school, people had been treating him as if he were Voldermort himself, and all the pain, destruction and misery had been solely his fault. It was getting fucking ridiculous! Did _no one_ here understand he'd had no choice?

As he made his way from the common room to the Great Hall, Draco made sure to keep his chin tucked down over his books to ensure he wouldn't catch most of the glares and romances thrown in his direction. His neck had a constant ache in it as his head was now always in this position. He had no allies here anymore. All of Draco's friends hadn't come back to Hogwarts for their eighth year, they'd all gone away with the families to try and avoid the kind of scrutinizing behaviour he received. Looking back, he wished he'd gone with them.

Draco sat alone at the Slytherin table, as he always did during meals, head bent down once again, trying to eat as quickly as possible so he could make it to Transfiguration before the halls were swarming with people.

As he stood to leave, collecting his books and brushing crumbs off his robes, he was greeted with the usual howling of laughter from the Gryffindor table. Not that it was the "Gryffindor Table" anymore. Everyone just sat everywhere now, no matter their House. This had been Professor McGonagall- no, that's _Headmaster_ McGonagall now he remembered. This had been Headmaster McGonagall's idea, in an attempt to promote _equality_ or whatever. What bullshit.

Anyways, now the majority of the school sat at the previously known Gryffindor table. Everyone wanted to be close to _Precious Potter_. It was pathetic really, everyone hung all over him. Fuck they'd kiss the damned ground he'd walk on if it was allowed. At the used-to-be-Slytherin Table, there were only three occupants. Draco, obviously, and some fourth year Slytherin twins whose parents forced them to come back to school. The other two tables had more seats occupied, but none more than thirty or so. Everyone else was crammed at the other end of the hall, hanging onto Potter's every word. Practically spoon feeding him during meals.

That table is exactly where the howling of laughter came from. Potter had obviously said something somewhat amusing, and in everyone's undying effort to please and impress him they had exaggerated their reactions quite forcefully. It was the same thing everyday, whether it be laughter or an astounded 'ooh' or 'ahh', they were like his very own sound board.

Draco crossed the Hall, head down, trying to leave as inconspicuously as possible, hoping to make it to Transfiguration without meeting anyone, when he heard someone called his name.

"Malfoy!" The voice shouted, almost drowned out by the excessive noise erupting from Potter's Fanclub. " _Malfoy_!"

Draco turned toward the swarm of people to see a hand sticking above all the heads, waving in his direction, trying to get his attention. When Draco looked closer, he saw the hand was attached to none other then Harry fucking Potter himself. Well this was just too goddamned perfect. He had tried to leave unnoticed and the one person who actually had a sound reason to be mad at him had seen him.

Draco had been waiting for Potter to approach him since his first day here this term, in an attempt to get his little digs in too about how the attack was his fault, so was Dumbledore's death, and Bill's face, and countless other things people had been blaming him for, so naturally when he saw Potter coming towards him he ran like hell. He bolted through the Great Hall's doors, running up the staircase that would hopefully take him to the fifth floor (he wasn't especially aware of where he was going, only that he wanted to get away from Potter) when of course he tripped, sending his books, parchment, quills, everything flying in this direction and that.

Grumbling, Draco attempted to gather them as quickly as possible, but not of course before Potter himself had caught up with him.

"Malfoy," he wheezed, out of breath from chasing. "Man, you can run like hell is chasing after you, huh?"

"What do you want?" Was all Draco's response as he crawled around collecting his things.

"I just wanted to talk to you, but you're so bloody difficult to find. What, do you fly to each class? By the time I can make it out of the Great Hall you're gone."

"Save your breath Potter, I know what you're going to say, but all I can say is I don't care. I don't care if you blame me, hate me, loathe me for what happened, but-"

"No, Malfoy that's actually not what I was going to say at all." Harry said, cutting him off. Draco's only response were a few rapid blinks of surprise when Harry continued.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright and stuff," he was now looking Draco straight in the eye, his voice dripping with sincerity. "I know this year can't be easy for you, with everyone still pretty pissed off about the battle, but if you want me to talk to them or-"

"I don't need your pity Potter!" Draco spat back. "I can handle a few insults and glares throughout the halls."

"I figured you say something like that, but I still mean it. I'll tell them to lay off, I don't know how much it'll help but you know, worth a shot." He was now grinning, and Draco wanted nothing more than to punch it right off his pathetic little face.

"You do that Potter, we'll see how many of your _fans_ really listen." He had now collected all his belongings and stood up to face Potter, brushing off his robes.

"Malfoy, I know this is hard, and we haven't got on that well in past years," Draco's only response was a loud snort and "That's and understatement."

" _But,_ " Harry continued, "I also know it wasn't your fault, or your choice, or whatever, the point is I know it wasn't your intention to get so wrapped up with, you know, the wrong sort, and I was hoping we could now look past that, and be, er, friends, or whatever you want to call it." He extended a hand out, letting it hang between them waiting for Draco to grasp it.

"If I recall correctly, I said very similar words to you eight years ago, and you promptly refused and told me off, so I'm sure you'll understand if I do the same to you." Malfoy sniffed, smacking away Potter's outstretched hand and making his way up the stairs once again.

"I know," Potter called after him. "I should have never done that Malfoy. I _should_ have taken your hand, I _should_ have helped guide you, I _should_ have never let your father twist you, I _should_ have protected you from the Death Eaters. Looking back there are hundreds of things I _should_ have done but didn't. Now, it's too late, but it's not too late for you." Potter was now standing on the same step as him, his tone abruptly serious, and hand extended once again.

With a groan of frustration Malfoy grasped it "Bloody hell you're a persistent git Potter, but alright, if it'll shut you up, fine, we can be… civil to each other. Now, no more of this witchy talk, if I'm late to transfiguration, McGonagall will kill me."

"See you around, mate." Potter said in farewell, a huge smile stretched across his face.

"And we are NOT mates!" Malfoy called back over his shoulder, but he couldn't help smothering a small smile of his own.

Over the next few weeks, Draco Malfoy's life changed rather abruptly. He could now walk through the halls freely without any glares or cruel comments thrown at him. He was invited to various tables to sit during lunch (which he declined of course. Couldn't have people thinking he's going soft), and Potter seemed to have deemed himself Draco's personal escort. Whenever Malfoy had a free moment he was there. Outside of classrooms to walk with him to the next period, down on the Quidditch pitch when they had practice and anytime in between Potter was there. What was even more fucked up, was that Draco actually looked forward to it. It had been a long time since he'd had a… companion we'll call it, and he was really enjoying the company. Potter had proved much more interesting to talk to then Crabbe or Goyle. He knew a lot about quidditch, magical politics and had turned out to be quite funny. Pansy had always been to whiny, and Blaise too serious, so this was a welcome surprise.

The craziest thing to happen however, was on the Thursday of October, just before Halloween. Draco and Potter had been sitting by the lake pretending to be studying while really talking and watching the Giant Squid swim around.

"Malfoy," Potter said, his tone abruptly serious.

"Potter," Draco said, mimicking him.

"Well, I was wondering, you see. This weekend, well, I didn't know, if, while we're in-"

"Oh, spit it out you blubbering git!"

"Yeah, right, well I was wondering if since we're in Hogsmeade this weekend, I thought maybe you'd like to meet up in the Three Broomsticks… for dinner." Potter was now staring very intently at his shoes.

"You and me? In Hogsmeade? Just us? For dinner?" Draco could do nothing more then repeat those things, and blink very rapidly as he tried to make sense of it all.

"That was the original plan, I can spell it out it you'd like," Potter said, grinning again as some of his confidence made it's way back.

"No, it's not that, it's just, well I guess I thought, er, I thought that you liked…" he trailed off not completely sure where he was going.

"That I liked girls?" Harry finished for him. "Yeah, I used to have this thing for Ginny Weasley, but she's back with that Corner kid again, and I guess I never really saw us together anyways. Now, really just anyone who seems good, I guess." He finished with a shrug.

"And that, that's me?" Draco asked rather breathlessly.

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean we've been getting on really well these past few weeks so I just thought maybe it'd be fun, I don't know. If you don't want to that's fine, you know. It's cool."

"NO!" Draco yelled, sending the giant squid back down into the water again. "I mean, no, I do. Yeah I do, that sounds, uh, that sounds good." He finished with a tentative glance in Potter's direction, only to find, he was beaming like an idiot.

When that Saturday finally came (it seemed like forever) Draco made sure never to leave the common room in case he bumped into Potter. He did not wanted to see him before their… evening together let's say. He knew it would only make him more nervous and confused. It was only two years ago that Potter had nearly killed him the bathroom and now they were going on a date! Draco Malfoy was going on an actual fucking date with Harry Potter. It seemed absurd, but what actually confused him even more was the fact that he was excited. He had spent nearly an hour picking out his dress robes, and trying to find his most expensive cufflinks, which were buried in the bottom of his trunk, and another half hour after that attempting to comb his hair into what he deemed an acceptable state. He knew Potter would take no effort in his hair at least, as that wild mane of his was untamable, but he at least wanted to look his best. Why exactly, he couldn't quite put his finger on.

While filing out of the school with the rest of his schoolmates on their way to Hogsmeade, Draco felt himself grateful for the first time that none of the other eighth year Slytherins were here. He knew it would be that much harder to meet Potter unnoticed, hell he probably wouldn't even being going out with Potter.

Draco turned the corner leading to the Three Broomsticks, wrapping his robes more tightly to try and keep the biting autumn air out, when he saw Potter. He wasn't doing anything special just leaning against the post, hanging the sign "The Three Broomsticks" but for some reason he had never looked more appealing to Draco. He hair (unchanged as Draco had expected) was gently blowing in the crisp air, swirling around his face, the black strands making his eyes even brighter. Potter clearly had very good taste in clothes -something Draco thought very highly of- for he had picked out dress robes exactly the same shade of emerald as his eyes. He looked perfect, almost perfect enough to be intimidating. In fact Draco almost considered turning around when Potter turned and saw him, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind," Potter said as Malfoy came closer.

"And miss this?" He responded, intending to sound sarcastic but instead coming off as though he had a cold. Clearing his throat he added, "Should we find a table?"

Potter led the way, picking a table somewhat secluded, hidden behind a large, pumpkin with the the ever changing face carvings.

To begin Potter ordered two butterbeers, but from there the night went on perfectly. Whether it was because they were both nervous, or simply warmed from their butterbeers, everything seemed more amusing and more interesting. They never ran out of topics to discuss, and when they had finished eating, walked around the village, sipping a small firewhiskey (Malfoy had persuaded Rosmerta to give them), they visited every shop, trying on the most ridiculous hats in the Wizard Dress Shop, and laughing until their stomachs hurt in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

When they arrived back at school, they were still having an amazing time. Most students had come back on the seven o'clock train, but Malfoy had suggested the late one, closer to eleven. He knew there wouldn't be a many people coming off it, the only other passengers had been a small group of Ravenclaws, and a few scattered Gryffindors who had headed off straight for their dormitories. The other two Slytherin occupants had come back on the early train, already in bed, and sleeping.

"I actually had a really great time tonight." Potter said as they stood outside the Slytherin common room.

"Don't sound so surprised," Draco laughed. "You're the one who asked me, remember?"

"Honestly? I wasn't expecting you to say yes."

"Well honestly? I'm glad I did."

"Me too," Potter breathed, his voice surprisingly soft. Draco looked up at him (for Potter had actually grown quite a bit, enough to become a few inches taller then Malfoy himself) just in time, to see Potter close his eyes and lean in brush his lips against Draco's, light as a feather. He had just started to pull back, when Draco leaned in, encouraging him. Their lips met again, once, twice, until they were heated, quick now full of desperation and need rather than the slow, tentative ones like earlier.

Malfoy searched for the door handle, murmuring the password against Potter's lips as the nearly fell inside. His arms were wrapped round Potter's neck, running through the mess he called hair, while Harry's hands had snaked around Malfoy's waist pulling him closer until there was nothing between them but the fabric of their clothes.

Malfoy guided him towards his dorm, careful not to allow his lips to leave Potter's. He could feel a tensing in his pants as he started to harden just at the thought of having Harry Potter enter his room.

Frantically he kicked off his shoes, barely regisitering Potter doing the same as he slowly moved his mouth down Harry's neck, licking and sucking at every inch of skin he could reach. When he reached a sensitive area just between Potter's ear and jaw, he could feel Harry shuddering with pleasure only causing the bulge in his pants to grow even more.

He slipped his hands beneath Harry's robes, lifting them up over his head so they landing in a heap on the floor. Potter was left in a tight white shirt, and his red and gold boxers (predictable).

Quickly Draco removed his own robes, desperate to have his lips on Potter's again. He could feel Harry's arm reach in front of him, finding his belt buckle and efficiently undoing it with expert hand. Draco's pants dropped leaving him in his own tight white underwear. Too desperate to be embarrassed, he pulled up Potter's shirt, and then did the same to himself letting them both fall to the ground. He stepped back for just a second to admire Potter's body. He lean, tanned muscled body was perfect, with every chiseled pec to the indents of his abdomen muscles. The muscle in his bicep was impressive too as he reached down to pull his own boxers off.

Draco was struck speechless. Even compared to his own length Potter's was impressive. Perfectly smooth curve of his sac, with an even more perfect cock. God, it was fucking huge, in width, length and every measurement in between, and even more obvious because it was so goddamned hard.

Now almost self consciously, Draco reached down to rid himself of his last piece of clothing. He knew his own length wasn't as marvelous compared to the fucking _basilisk_ in front of him but hell, he'll show Potter what it can do.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Malfoy approached Potter again, crushing their lips together and flinging him onto the bed. Potter was lying on his back with Malfoy on top of him, one knee planted on either side, each of their lengths pressed firmly together.

Malfoy began to kiss him again, making his way down, past each nipple, right down to hip bone, where he gave a little nip, causing Potte to gasp. The sound only encouraged Malfoy, he made his way down father, pausing when he got to the base of Potter's cock.

Raising his head slightly he made and O with his fingers and put them around Potter's length slowly moving them up and down until Potter's back was arched and he was stifling moans.

Malfoy bent his head again, sticking his tongue out and swirling it around Potter's tip. He then enveloped it with his mouth, moving all the way down to the base and up again slowly, giving a suck and swallow each time he made it to the tip. When he was confident Potter was at his full high, just before coming, Maloy readjusted himself, lifting Potter's legs a little and spreading his cheeks.

He quickly entered one finger, then another and another preparing Potter. Now Draco himself was on the brink of coming and he wanted to be ready.

"Malfoy," Potter moaned, sending another wave of blood down to Draco's cock. "Shag me." he growled, eyes clenched in desperation.

Draco did that slowly entering Potter, then again, again faster and faster, the sound of their now sweat drenched bodies smacking together. Quickly it was over, the bed, Potter and Draco a sticky mess.

Slowly they lay down beside each other, both breathing heavily, the soft brush of Potter's hair against his face, the last thing Draco remembered before falling asleep.

When he awoke, Draco was aware of an arm loosely flung around him. He turned to see Potter, still asleep, hair as ruffled as usual with his mouth gaping. Slowly Malfoy kissed his neck, softly at first and then adding a little more pressure until Potter awoke blinking sleep out of is eyes and then turning towards Malfoy, and wide smile on his face,

"God Malfoy," he said against Draco's kisses. "I'm going to need a couple cushioning charms on my chairs today."

Draco smirked, "You drool in your sleep." And then rolled over onto him, kissing Potter full on the mouth.

Hope this didn't suck too much, I tried to make it good but I don't know. I know I took my other story down, I just didn't really like it. Let me know what you think of this one!

Readingismylife0731


End file.
